


First Dates and Little Mistakes

by not_quite_anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_quite_anonymous/pseuds/not_quite_anonymous
Summary: "Yamaguchi?""Yeah?""Go on a date with me."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	First Dates and Little Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of yamaguchi week! the prompt i chose today was "firsts"
> 
> unfortunately the writer's block is hitting so this isn't my best work, but i tried to write some fluffy first date tsukkiyama, hope you enjoy!

Yamaguchi swore under his breath when he realized that he had buttoned up his shirt the wrong way, the left side hanging crookedly lower than the right and a sad empty buttonhole at the bottom. He found the culprit, a missed button just under his collarbone, and frantically unbuttoned the rest. His slightly shaky fingers didn’t help his cause, only making it more difficult to push them through. Dammit, why did he choose to wear a button up shirt? It was too formal, right? Should he have gone with a sweater instead? Was it too late to change now?

He couldn’t afford to be late, not today. After conquering the damn buttons, he debated tucking his shirt into his jeans before deciding to just leave it untucked. He tried and failed to tame the one piece of green-brown hair that stubbornly stuck up no matter how much he pressed it down with his fingers. Doing one last look-over in the mirror (same familiar tan skin, brown eyes, and freckles), Yamaguchi gave himself a mental pep talk. 

“You can do it, it’s just Tsukki, it’ll be just like hanging out, and you’ve done that for years… right? Right?”

Deciding that finally,  _ finally _ , he was ready, Yamaguchi walked down the stairs. The “I’m leaving now!” that he was about to yell died in his throat as he walked into the living room.

“Hey Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima smirked, casually leaning against the kitchen counter across from Yamaguchi’s mother. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue sweater vest over a grey collared shirt, arms crossed over his chest. 

_ Thank god I’m not dressed too formally _ , Yamaguchi thought. And then,  _ wait a second _ .

“T-tsukki? Weren’t we supposed to meet at the venue? Oh god, did I remember wrong?”

“No, you were just late and I was bored.”

It was well worth leaving the few minutes earlier to see Yamaguchi’s stuttering, blushing face. Besides, Tsukishima would never tell him that in reality he had been glancing at the clock all day, prepared an hour early, and had been restlessly pacing the floor until deciding to just leave early to prevent himself from wearing a tread into his carpet. 

Yamaguchi’s mother smiled fondly. “Well, you two boys have fun. Don’t stay out too late,” she threw in slyly.

Yamaguchi flushed and hissed out a “Mom!”, then grabbed Tsukishima by the arm and marched him out the door, pausing only to quickly stuff his feet into his sneakers.

It was May, and the air was pleasantly warm. The two boys walked in a companionable silence, although Yamaguchi’s heart was racing in his chest. 

“Sorry about that.” Yamaguchi rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“About what?” Tsukishima asked, sounding amused.

“My mom. She’s been teasing me nonstop which is weird because she knows you and stuff but I guess it’s different because it’s a…” Yamaguchi’s voice trailed off.

“A what? You can say it out loud, you know.”

“A date.”

There it was, the D-word. Yamaguchi had nearly a week to process it, but it still didn’t seem quite real. How could he just accept the fact that his best friend and the person he had loved for years actually liked him back?

In fact, it had been Tsukishima that had asked Yamaguchi out. There were no dramatics about it, it was straightforward and a bit blunt, like everything about him. They had been in Yamaguchi’s room, the blond sitting at his desk doing some project or other and the brunet lying sprawled across his bed scrolling through his phone, only lifting his head when Tsukishima said his name. 

“Yeah?”

“Go on a date with me.”

At first, Yamaguchi thought he was dreaming. After discreetly pinching his arm and staring open-mouthed at Tsukishima (who still hadn’t even looked up from his homework), Yamaguchi had managed to stutter out a confused “W-what?”

At this, Tsukishima finally closed his book and locked eyes with Yamaguchi. “You heard me. Let’s go on a date.”

After confirming that no, he wasn’t joking and no, it wasn’t a dare, Yamaguchi had accepted. He had managed to keep his cool all the way until when Tsukishima had to leave, but as soon as the door had closed, he walked in a daze to his bedroom, collapsed onto the bed, and screamed into his hands like a teenage girl.

And so here they were a week later, on their first date. Yamaguchi didn’t quite know what to expect. They had spent countless hours together before, but somehow this felt different. Was he supposed to act a certain way? What if he was terrible at the whole dating thing? He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely heard Tsukishima speak.

“Hey, you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’m great! Never been better!”

“Right.” Tsukishima didn’t look convinced.

“So, uh… nice weather huh?” Yamaguchi cringed so hard that he might have strained a muscle.

“Yamaguchi, I’ve known you for almost ten years and you’ve never talked about the weather. Why are you so nervous?”

“Well, uh, I’ve never been on a date before. Usually people don’t even notice me, much less talk to me. And it’s so different because it’s you? I mean, you’re my best friend, Tsukki. What if this doesn’t work out and we can’t go back?”

Tsukishima paused and thought for a second. “Well, it’s not like I have either. Most of my time I spend at school or with you. And besides, I don’t think that this is going to change our friendship.” He ducked his head down, cheeks reddening. “You’re too important for that.”

“Tsukkiiii!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The tension cleared from the air, the pair continued on their path. They squeezed into a crowded subway car (Yamaguchi tried to be courteous and offer his seat to a nearby woman but ended up offending her and apologizing profusely) and chatted idly over the few stops until their destination. 

Arriving at the museum, Tsukishima paid for their tickets and they walked in. The entrance hall was huge, giving off an air of grandeur.

“I don’t think I’ve been here since junior high,” Yamaguchi mused.

They milled around with the general public (it was a Saturday afternoon so there were loads of people around) before Yamaguchi coaxed Tsukishima up the stairs. It was quieter and darker up there, the silence nearly palpable. They had somehow ended up in the medieval history section, armour stands and ancient weapons looming ominously over them.

“Imagine being a prince back then, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whispered wistfully. 

“I mean statistically speaking you would be much more likely to be a peasant,” Tsukishima stated logically.

“Well then you’d be the prince and I’d be the peasant that you fall hopelessly in love with and give up your kingdom for.” He grinned goofily at the stoic blond, eventually wearing him down to a sarcastic eyeroll and a smile dancing on the edge of his lips. Tsukishima didn’t disagree.

The dark wood floors transitioned to clean marble as they made their way through the exhibits, passing by rooms full of glimmering crystals, portraits and statues, and every kind of artifact under the sun. Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima to the dinosaur exhibit (which he insisted that he didn’t want to go to but ended up spending nearly an hour in) where he talked more than Yamaguchi had heard him speak for the past week. 

Yamaguchi stepped out of the museum gift shop clutching a tiny stuffed dinosaur that Tsukishima had presented to him while furiously blushing but trying to pretend that he didn’t particularly care. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the darkening sky until a drop of rain hit him on the forehead, rolling down his cheek.

“Is that…?”

“Rain.”

As if Tsukishima had summoned it simply by saying the word, the heavens opened up and rain began pouring down, soaking the two boys in seconds. Yamaguchi stood in shocked silence for a moment, then burst out laughing. He glanced at Tsukishima, who looked back and him questioningly. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“I was just thinking about how perfectly this day was going, of course the universe would find some way to foil it.”

“Well, are you going to let some puny rain get in the way of our plans?” There was a twinkle in Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Yamaguchi teased right back. Grabbing Tsukishima’s hand, he pulled him along through the rain, weaving through people pulling out umbrellas and shielding under bags. Their feet splashed in the puddles on the pavement, but even the wet socks couldn’t do anything to dampen Yamaguchi’s bright mood.

The familiar streets seemed different in the rain, the late afternoon sun reflecting off puddles in strange ways and making the ground itself seem like it was glowing. The raindrops fell steadily but not harshly, instead warm pinpricks on their skin. The streets were nearly empty, most people hurrying home or seeking out shelter from the downpour in nearby shops. 

It felt as though Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were alone in their own world, one of inside jokes and the soft sound of rain and clutching onto arms to stop from slipping. Tsukishima found himself staring (only a bit, he swore) at Yamaguchi, his smile brilliant enough to outshine the rain falling around them and rivulets of water dripping from his hair down his cheekbones and the elegant lines of his neck. 

Far too soon, they arrived back home. Stepping under the overhang of the porch outside Yamaguchi’s door, the effects of spending the past half an hour in the rain started coming into effect. Yamaguchi shivered, Tsukishima too observant to let that slide. 

“I guess… I should get going.”

Solid, warm arms suddenly made their way around Tsukishima’s waist. 

“Thanks for today, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi was slightly breathless, voice muffled against Tsukishima’s sweater. “It was the best first date I ever had.”

Putting aside the fact that that didn’t quite make sense because he was too distracted by the feel of Yamaguchi tucked against his front, Tsukishima simply hugged him back.

“Me too, Yamaguchi, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments/kudos if you’d like and check out all of the other amazing artists/writers participating in yamaguchi week 2020!
> 
> \--
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/c4tboykei)!


End file.
